A fan out wafer level package (FOWLP) can include a semiconductor chip embedded in a material, such as epoxy mold compound (EMC). However, it may be difficult for a capacitor to be embedded if the FOWLP is relatively thin. If a capacitor is formed on a lower surface of a redistribution layer, the thickness of a solder ball on the lower surface of the redistribution layer may need to be increased. If a capacitor is formed in the molding material, the total thickness of a package may need to be increased. If a silicon capacitor is formed in the package, the capacitance of the silicon capacitor may be too limited and manufacturing costs may also be increased.